Aburame Mukade
Mukade Aburame (油女百足, Aburame Mukade) is Konoha's residential mad scientist; because not all the villains and shady organizations should get a monopoly. Considered a mutant even by his own clan, Mukade's body is unique in that it is host to a number of different insect species and parasites, most of which are of his own creation. A researcher and scientist first, Mukade's ambition is to discover the hidden meaning and potential that is life itself. To accomplish this lofty goal he relentlessly experiments with all manner of life forms, but none more so than insects. He has interbred various species, studied how they adapt, documented their evolution all in a bid to uncover the veil that is the mystery of genetics. His experimentation with genetics and his in-depth knowledge of biology has led him to become one of the foremost researchers and experts throughout the Land of Fire. Renown as he is for his scientific research and staggering breakthroughs in medicine, he is known by a far more insidious moniker, to the enemies of Konoha he is simply known as Kabane Agaru (屍上がる, "Corpse Eater") for his twisted propensity in using his victims as hosts for his insects and using them for incubation for study. This practice has made him considerably skilled in autopsy, so much so that he's reverse engineered several techniques from varying clans and shinobi. Powerful, dangerous and consumed by his ambition he remains only tentatively affiliated with Konoha, as he like so many others walk a thin line that separates them from the loyal and dedicated to the deranged and psychopathic. Appearance His clansman think of him a mutant; an aberration, a creature so different as to be unnatural even among the Aburame. The most apparent and striking feature of his person is his hair. Stark white, as though bleached, its hue unseemly, sickly as though touched by something forbidden and dark. His eyes are something no ordinary shinobi would have; black pupils, red sclera with thin red lines which arc outward from the sclera. Such hauntingly inhuman eyes look upon the world with a morbid sense of curiosity and amusement. He towers over the other members of his clan cutting an imposing figure with his unnatural hair and strange eyes. As if to complete the monstrous persona he often wears a rather distinct mask. Composed of some kind of animal hide, it is dyed a midnight black and covers the majority of his face leaving but a single eye obscured. Where his mouth would be is instead a lip-less cheshire grin with large gnashing teeth, giving him the visage of a restrained monster. Worn over his body is a large loose hanging brown cloak with a hood, though underneath he sports a form fitting black outfit, likely one of his own creation. Simple, practical, and it does help to hide the bloodstains of his work. He appears rather young, much like a youth in his early teens despite the fact that he is at least in his twenties. Were it not for his inhuman eyes and unnatural hair many would call him handsome. Alas, having seemingly not aged in years, together with his rather fearsome and intimidating reputation, Mukade's physical appearance reinforces the idea that he is indeed a monster. Personality History Powers & Abilities Chakra Prowess Ninjutsu Aburame Clan Hiden Nature Transformation Taijutsu Intelligence Body Modifications Experiments Other Skills Trivia Trivia